


Party Ditchers

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sex, bestys just read it thank you much appreciated, literally how do you tag a smut, pure smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which Simon and JJ host a Halloween party for the Sidemen and their friends, and things get naughty.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne, Olajide “JJ” Olatunji/Tobi Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Party Ditchers

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the tags here’s your warning! Pretty much all smutty sexy ness so beware bestys

Tobi looked into the bathroom mirror, touching up his mascara for the last time  
before going to JJ and Simon's apartment for a party. It was Halloween night and it was their turn to host.

He was dressed in a black corset, black short shorts, fishnets and black laced bunny ears on her head. For shoes, he just wore some beat up black air forces. The outfit made his body look incredible, the corset accentuated his curves and the shorts made his ass look bigger than usual.

He knew JJ would love the outfit, which is what made him dress up this way.  
Although they weren't exclusively in a   
relationship, they still hooked up quite  
frequently. There hadn't been any sort of  
agreement or anything it just happens.

~

Tobi was now stood right outside of the apartment about to ring the doorbell, whilst Harry stood next to him. They had come together with matching fits for their boys, Bog had come up with the idea after finding a Playboy magazine in Ethan’s bedroom.

JJ opened the door shortly after the bell was rung, gasping when he saw how  
the two were dressed. 

"God Tobes you look PENG. And you Haz but don't wanna overstep"

The man chuckled to himself before moving out the way so the two could enter. As they walked in they were hit with the strong scent of weed and alcohol which was no surprise to them. Although they wouldn't be participating in any drug use. A small drink here and there was what  
they planned.

~

Ethan and Jide stood together watching their boys dance rather explicitly in the middle of the room. Into It by Chase Atlantic was playing loudly through the many speakers scattered around the apartment, whilst people danced and drunk and smoked as one does at a party.

“He is getting fucked so hard tonight"  
"As long as you don't fuck up my guest room Ethan"

"No promises. Besides, you'll be doing that with Tobi right"

~

After a while, JJ had grown tired of  
just watching Tobi. He wanted to fuck the boy’s brains out right there and then. He speed-walked to the kitchen where he  
and Harry were sat on the kitchen island  
having their 5th unplanned drink of the  
night. He shoved people out of the way as moved quickly, to then stand between  
his knees. Tobi looked towards him with hazy eyes and a goofy smile as he felt his presence in front of him.

"Tobes, have you been smoking?"  
"I rubbed mascara in my eyes"

JJ rolled his eyes at the boy, before gently pulling him off the countertop. He hooked his muscular arms under the boy’s thighs and held them at his waist whilst Tobi had his arms wrapped around his neck for extra support. Harry winked at the boy in his arms as they made their exit from the room.

Barely even fifteen minutes later they were in JJ's bed with their clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Jide was kissing sucking up and down the boy’s neck whilst he worked at his hard-on through his jeans. Their backs and foreheads were slicked with sweat from the steamy activity, despite the short amount of time they had been at it. 

Tobi was fully nude laid out on the bed with JJ only shirtless and jeans still on. His hips had started to grind into his touch, chasing the pleasure he gave him even from the simplest of movements. The shorter man giggled to himself, watching as he continued to suck bruises onto his body and mark his property.

Jide quickly halted his actions at the sound of moans coming from the next room; they belonged to Harry. The man smirked, mentally creating a competition between the two couples. Whoever fucks the hardest and the loudest, wins. 

That's when he stood up and quickly stripped himself of his trousers and underwear, getting straight back into the bed between Tobi’s legs. He took two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before slowly inching them into the boy to prepare him for what was coming. No matter how many times they had sex he still never got used to his size so preparation was a must. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Harry was spread out on the bed with Ethan between his legs. Hickeys littered the inside of his thighs, along with a handprint each from the man's ínstense grip on them. He looked up from his place, continuing to work his magic with his tongue. All he saw was Harry’s head tipped back and pushed deep into the feathered pillows beneath it.

The headboard of the guest bed began banging loudly against the wall between the rooms. It was obvious that this was Ethan trying to win this supposed competition he had only recently become aware of. JJ chuckled as he withdrew his fingers from Tobi forcing a whine from his lips.

"Shh just wait"

He hushed him, quickly climbing up and positioning himself between his legs and pinning the boy’s hands above his head.

"Are you ready darling"

Tobi looked up at the man above him with lust-filled eyes and nodded. He was more than ready, in fact, eager to get on with it. So eager that he had wrapped his muscular arms around him and dug his acrylics into the skin of Jide’s back before he could even get a word out. 

The tip of a particular nail pierced through JJ's almost delicate exterior. No blood came of it, so he dug harder. Until blood did start to pool in the indent and smear as he moved her hands up to grab his shoulders instead. The stinging of the multiple little crescents on his back willed the man to push straight in without warning, shifting Tobi up the bed slightly.

His eyes hit the back of his head almost immediately at the feeling of being so full so quickly. The man let out a loud moan, much louder than the ones Harry had been making previously. Tobi had quickly caught onto the competition the two men were unconsciously having, deciding to play into their little game. 

And it wasn't hard either. JJ was thrusting at such speed he couldn't contain a single sound that pulled at his throat no matter how hard he tried. The party that was happening merely a few meters down the hall suddenly came to mind.

Even the loud music that was playing wouldn't be able to mask the noises coming from them. He clasped a hand over his mouth, in hopes that it would muffle it slightly. It did for the most part until JJ aggressively pulled it away.

"I wanna hear you, love, hear how good I'm making you feel okay?"

Harry on the other hand did absolutely nothing to try dampen the sounds he was making. It was something he loved actually; everyone else having to hear how well Ethan was treating him. Someone walking in and seeing them in the act would've made it even better, especially if they stayed to watch. Stuff like that wasn't for everyone but it was something he and his boyfriend indulged in quite frequently. 

How Tobi had gotten so close so quickly was something he couldn't tell you, but he was incredibly close to his tipping point. Hw could feel the slight burning of the skin on his legs and the weird pooling feeling in his stomach so intense that it almost hurt. There was an attempt at wiping away the sweat from his forehead, but with his hands still held together above his head, he failed.

Tobi opened his eyes for the first time since they had started, staring up at his boyfriends face. His eyebrows were screwed together in a ball and his eyes were closed tightly whilst he bit down hard onto his bottom lip. 

JJ looked so beautiful in this state. So out of it yet so aware of everything around him. Hyperaware of every noise in the room, yet so deaf to the slapping between his and Tobi’s thighs and his extremely heavy breathing that he failed to regulate.

And for a moment he let the boy’s hands free so that he could grip tightly at his hips, get a better angle and such. He took this moment to reach up and pull his face into his. Their noses brushed together accidentally, with them fucking so roughly it was hard to keep still for even a second. 

Hw took him into a messy, even-more-moan-inducing kiss. JJ opened his eyes quickly to stare down into the chocolatey brown ones beneath him. And for a second he thought he was deaf. It was almost silent, a slight murmur of the noises around him still lingering in the air, but nothing actually hit his eardrums. It was like he was hypnotised.

Then he sat back, breaking the kiss. Feeling how raw his lips felt now from all the biting that Tobi had been doing made him realise that during that moment of almost hypnosis, he was anaptic. So anaptic that he forgot what they were doing in the first place.

Ethan however didn't allow Harry the satisfaction of a kiss. He tried so desperately to grasp his face in his hands and meet his lips in the middle. He really tried. But the ginger just kept his hands pinned to the mattress on either side of his head.

They were originally there because he had scratched his back and sides way too much, noting that he had a Sidemen video to shoot that week that involved shirtless scenes. Something like that being shown to the internet was hardly what he needed. 

And still, he pounded mercilessly into the small boy under him, showing no signs of stopping or slowing down. This wasn't about him or his pleasure at all. He was chasing his own high and the liberating feeling of an orgasm. Harry was more than fine with this, enjoyed it actually. Because despite Ethan doing what he was doing to benefit himself it brought him great pleasure too. The man unknowledgeable of this, but he was glad. 

He had hit her peak a long while ago, now building up to a second and he was screaming. The raging fire in the pit of his abdomen only growing stronger the more oxygen that Ethan fed it. The man's grip on his wrists had suddenly gotten tighter than it ever was, his fingertips digging into his soft, porcelain skin. The bruises he thought.

"Oh my sweet thing, doing so good for me"

The words of affirmation dragged a staggered whimper from his mouth, despite the pleas he made for his body to stop it. A smirk stretched onto Ethan’s face upon hearing the sound. Praise in the bedroom was something he was -   
ironically - heavily praised on. His naturally supportive and motivational character spread its skills across the many seas of life, and unsurprisingly, this was one of them.

Within a matter of minutes, everything had gotten so hot, so tantalisingly hot. It was hard to focus on anything but the fire that raged between the couples' bodies for any of them. Ethan’s hand was gripped tightly around Harry’s throat, whilst JJ's we're still firmly planted at Tobi’s hips.

And then everything came crashing down on them and lifted high in the sky all at once. The air had gotten thick, leaving them heaving for air. Gasping away. The burning sensation was no longer there - though it still lingered - and was replaced with an almost icy tingling feeling from head to toe. 

For a minute a two, it was like there was nothing else at all in the world other than them. Like the party down the hall wasn't happening. They laid chest to chest on top of the soft mattresses, quilted in a layer of sweat.

And then the thick air, the deafening silence and the feeling of singularity were gone all at once. The pure euphoria had simply dissipated. Now it was just two sweaty, worn out couples recovering from a competitive session of sex. After ditching a party.

JJ suddenly clicked, this was his party. His party that he was hosting in his own home. And he had ditched? Something unlike of him yet so typical. But he concluded, as he always did, 

Nothing is ever better or more important than sex with your hot, god-gifted boyfriend. 

Who by now had drifted off into a rather peaceful slumber and laid beside him wrapped in the thin cover that they shared. The man's phone pinged from his jean pocket, which he got up to grab. The screen was still lit from the recent notification when he got to it. A message from Ethan.

[Ethan]  
Boggo over here knocked out  
Wby???

[JJ]  
He’s off in dreamland fam 

[Ethan]  
We gunna do that again right  
Was kinda hot if you ask me

[JJ]  
Whatever  
Just say the word man


End file.
